<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>А помнишь, как всё начиналось?.. by 9093008323, WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084427">А помнишь, как всё начиналось?..</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/9093008323/pseuds/9093008323'>9093008323</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021'>WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - тексты G-PG13 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Don't copy to another site, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gen, Humor, Hux &amp; Dameron is Bro, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, слэш на грани абсурда</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:15:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/9093008323/pseuds/9093008323, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Аушка, в которой Хакс и Дэмерон — друзья.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron &amp; Armitage Hux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - тексты G-PG13 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>А помнишь, как всё начиналось?..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/751896">Обещай, что в старости мы...</a> by Они Сэйо (разрешение получено).
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Знаешь, первое время я тебя очень боялся, Хакс.</p><p>— Хм?</p><p>— Ты был такой страшный и злой…</p><p>— Дэмерон, ты серьезно? Да ты же шире меня в плечах раза в два!</p><p>— …так нехорошо на меня смотрел. Будто убить замыслил. Или укусить.</p><p>— Ты не затыкался ни на секунду. У меня от одного твоего присутствия начинала болеть голова и сдавали нервы! Кара небес, а не человек. Совершенно не умел слушать…</p><p>— А потом я увидел, как ты ешь.</p><p>— Ты и сейчас меня не слушаешь! — Хакс смутился и поинтересовался: — Что не так с тем, как я ем?</p><p>— Ты обедал в той забегаловке, где по выходным выступает оркестрик, — драматичным тоном делился По воспоминаниями прошлого. — Спору нет, кухня у них что надо. — Он сделал паузу. — Ты меня не видел, Армитаж, сидел за столом и медленно-медленно кушал суп. Закрыв глаза!</p><p>— Э-э… Наверное, это был очень вкусный суп?</p><p>— Видел бы ты своё лицо! Вот тогда я и понял, что страшнее тебя нет человека на свете! Ведь, может быть, ты не человек, а зловещий киборг, явившийся из будущего…</p><p>— …ради хорошей кухни?</p><p>— Я даже имя тебе придумал соответствующее — Обниматор!</p><p>Хакс прищурился на Дэмерона, словно не верил.</p><p>— Но теперь ты без меня жить не можешь? — уточнил он.</p><p>— Не, не могу. Обожаю тебя, чудака.</p><p>— Моя жена, если хочешь знать, одобрила твой план. Долго смеялась, а после заявила, что хочет это увидеть.</p><p>— Который план?</p><p>— Где мы с тобой встречаем старость на море, предаваясь на закате жизни пороку мужеложства.</p><p>— Ха-ха! Не сомневался в ней! Передай, выделим флигелёк — насмотрится.</p><p>— А мы обязательно будем? Предаваться?</p><p>— Ну да, подумаешь, ты — Обниматор, киборг-убийца из будущего! Раз обещал, значит, железно вопрос решённый. А что?</p><p>— А всё.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>